(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a covering and securing structure for a covering body, and more particularly to a covering body applicable for use in covering a yacht, car and freight, which renders a simpler and more convenient handling of the covering body, operation, and better enables achieving covering and securing protective effectiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A covering body provides protective effectiveness to prevent dust and rain from falling onto articles covered thereby, and can further prevent exposure to sunlight outdoors, which would otherwise result in cracking and damage to the articles. Taking a yacht as an example, when the yacht is berthed and not being used, then a user loads the yacht onto a trailer for transporting, and covers the yacht with the covering body to protect the yacht hull and prevent scratching. There are numerous forms of covering bodies sold in the current market, however they are primarily designed with a covering to correspond to the hull, and an elastic tape is located on a circumferential edge of the covering. Such a design enables the covering to be laid over the hull, whereafter the elastic tape is used to tighten and bind the covering round the hull.
However, because of the immense bulk of the hull, thus, when a user covers the hull with the covering body, the hull must be covered successively from the bow of the yacht to the stern by using the Covering body in order to complete securing and tightening of the periphery of the covering body. Hence, handling of prior art is extremely inconvenient. If the covering body is not adequately tied down, then when outdoors, or during the course of transporting, it is extremely easy for the covering body to be swept up unexpectedly by a strong wind and blown out of position. Hence, there is a need to provide a covering body which is convenient to use and enables secure covering.
Referring to FIG. 11, which shows a covering body structure of prior art, wherein an elastic tape 47 is located on a circumferential edge. Furthermore, flat woven tapes 31 are stitched to an edge of the covering body and joined to fastening members 20 or retaining rings. However, in order to securely join the woven tapes 31 to the covering body, usually tens of stitches 32 are stitched between the covering body and the tapes 31. Hence, in such a configuration, because of the excessive stitching of the stitches 32, the needle of the stitching machine pierces the material of the covering body multiple times, and forcibly pulling down on the woven tape 31 easily results in the covering body being torn open and damaged. Moreover, because the aforementioned woven tapes 31 are directly joined to the edge of the covering body, force subjected thereto will be excessively concentrated at a point, thereby excluding closefitting covering effectiveness of the covering body.